


I want to See you

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: "But this is all of my body. It's different.""It's not." Terushima says flatly. His voice is close and Yamaguchi can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up."You're right outside the door, aren't you?" Yamaguchi asks."Yep. All of my naked glory, don't you wanna see?" Yamaguchi can hear the teasing tone in Terushima's voice.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Kudos: 29





	I want to See you

**Author's Note:**

> Teruyama!!  
> kissing prompt: speaking normally, then after the kiss their voice is hoarse  
> prompt: Yamaguchi getting shy about being naked in front of Terushima for the first time.

"Babe, it's really not a big deal." Terushima calls from the bed. 

Yamaguchi, who is naked in the bathroom, whines. "You're the one that's super confident and loose with his body. I'm not like that." Yamaguchi shouts from the other side of the door. 

"But babe, I already love you...you're acting like I haven't already seen parts of your body." Terushima reasons. 

"But this is  _ all  _ of my body. It's different." 

"It's not." Terushima says flatly. His voice is close and Yamaguchi can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

"You're right outside the door, aren't you?" Yamaguchi asks. 

"Yep. All of my naked glory, don't you wanna see?" Yamaguchi can hear the teasing tone in Terushima's voice. 

Yamaguchi's hand is shaky but it unlocks the door and he grabs the knob and opens it. What he's meant with is an absolutely breath-taking sight of Terushima's extremely toned and naked body. After eye exploration of his features Yamaguchi meets his eyes. Terushima's tongue darts out to lick his lips. 

"You're...a word I can't think of." Terushima says quietly. He reaches down and lifts Yamaguchi's into his arms, wrapping the others legs around his waist and kisses him. Terushima pushes his tongue into the others mouth almost instantly, joining their tongues in a battle. Yamaguchi's hand pulls on Terushima's hair which makes him moan. 

Noises. Noises fill the bathroom. Noises fill the bedroom once Terushima has him on the bed. Noises, so much noise. Moans, whines and cries as they kiss. As they touched. 

"Jesus Yuuji." Yamaguchi says in a hoarse voice. 

"Right back at you." Terushima says in a similar voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!! I love teruyama!!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
